User talk:BradFraggle
sources Hi Brad - I am a puppeteer and have worked on several big HDPS projects. My credits are strangely missing, or barely mentioned. Where do you get your info? -- Calcan123 08:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC)Calcan123 Login editing Hey dude: I see that you're having some problems with anon vandals... Looks like the same kind of autistic behavior that we get on Muppet Wiki. If you want, I could turn on login-only editing here. It's easy to do, just let me know if you want it! -- Danny (talk) 22:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : I'd agree login-only editing would be good, someone's created a whole fanverse for "Pupper". -- Zanimum 00:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I took out some legit pages in that cleanup. --Uberfuzzy 18:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Brand new wiki Hi, Brad! I saw that you created this new wiki. It's a cool idea -- if you want a space to spread out and really dig deep into this stuff, then this is a great way to do it. I just want to check in about how you're feeling -- it's possible that you started this wiki because you felt shut out at MW, and if that was the case, then I'd want to talk about it. But if you just started it cause you wanted some more space, then that's awesome. Either way, I'm happy to help out if you need help setting up the wiki, and putting up interwiki links to here and stuff. Let me know what you think, okay? -- Danny (talk) 19:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :P.S. Did you want this wiki in Technology, or in Entertainment? I could move the hub if you want. -- Danny (talk) 19:26, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, Danny! ::No, I didn't start this to break away from Muppet Wiki or anything like that. I always felt that some of the indepth coverage we give (or want to give) to some topics at Muppet Wiki strays away from the real focus of Muppet Wiki, and they are being included more to serve our own fanboy interests (and for lack of a better place). I do think we need to keep the focus there on Muppets, and not become the Jim Henson Company (or Creature Shop) Wiki. Although some coverage of those projects is good, I don't think we need super in-depth for those of project (I think we started touching on that during the debates of Creature Shop merchandise and non-creature character pages). However I (as a fan of Henson and all) would like to see a place where real in-depth coverage of such topics could take place. And given the recent discussion about the HDPS stuff (which I pretty much agreed with at the core of it all) I thought an indepent HDPS wiki would be fun - and could allow more explination of the tech-side of things and whatnot. ::I'm still trying to get a hold of all these admin powers and trying to set things up. -- Brad D. (talk) 23:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, cool... I'm glad to hear that. I think this is a great idea, and we should be sure to set up interwiki links on Muppet -- do you know how to do that? You put w:c:hdps:Sid the Science Kid on another wiki, and that'll link to this wiki's page about Sid. :::Let me know if you have questions about the admin powers! -- Danny (talk) 16:47, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, Brad! How come you didn't announce that you were starting this? I just ran across it. I don't think I'll have much to add (unless they start making CD's for Sid or something), but it's nice to know that there's a new place to put the non-traditional puppetry shows and new technology that Henson is working on. It's kind of like how there's some overlap with Disney and Pixar, but Pixar has its own wiki, too. Anyway, congratulations and good luck with everything! -- Ken (talk) 04:11, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi BradFraggle -- we are excited to have Henson Digital Puppetry Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro gotta know microphone i just have a question, i've been looking for Sid the Science Kid gotta Know microphone. and i seen that you were showing one. are they out yet??? if so where can i buy one? -Holly abeautifultrag3dy@yahoo.com Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Over here i made a new wiki,Its called Billy Bunny's Animal Songs so come on and contribute that wiki.SDFRRGT 01:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC)